The Bet
by Unicorn819
Summary: (The members of Sabertooth just want a break, but they can't seem to ever get one.) When someone makes a bet with Sting, the entire guild hall of Sabertooth is stuck in the middle. Can Rogue, Yukino, Jacqueline, Orga and Rufus be able to hold their end of the bargain or will Sabertooth have to move somewhere else? (Syoc open)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in the Fairy Tail genre, much less anything to do with fighting so, bear with me ^~^. **

**Summary: When Baraboaster (The guild master of Twilight Ogre) makes a bet with Sting, the entire guild of Sabertooth is caught in the middle. Will Rogue, Yukino, Orga, Jacqueline and Rufus be able to hold their end of the bargain, or will Sabertooth have to relocate to a different building? **

**Pairings will be explained as the story goes on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, I'd do a spinoff series about ****Sabertooth **

**I am currently holding a few spots open for an SYOC and I only want people who have read it to participate. This is for the Oracion Seis type story and the Grand Magic Game. (If you want no part in the Syoc, then skip this and the original story's below) Here are the rules:**

**~Must fill out everything**

**~ I really prefer PM, but if you just **_**must **_**have it in review form, and then actually say a name so I can ask you any questions if I have any**

**~If PM, it must be labeled with "Sabertooth OC (insert name) (insert which guild you chose)**

**Everything else shall be explained as we go along. Tis also in my bio for copying. The stars (*) mean it's optional and the number sign(#) means Sabertooth members only. **

**Name:**

**Age (12-30)**

**Guild:**

**Sabertooth (Full)**

**Liquid Flame (The rival dark guild against Sabertooth, 8 spaces open)**

**Mermaid Heel (2 spaces open)**

**Fairy Tail (one space open)**

**Blue Pegasus (three spaces open)**

**Lamia Scale (3 spaces)**

**#*Job (I.e. mage, second job moderator etc.):**

**#Mage or non-mage:**

**Hair color and Style:**

**Eye color and Shape**

**Body Type (for ex. Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Elfman, etc.):**

**Guild mark location and color:**

**(Liquid Flame's guild mark is a tear drop with the outline of a flame on the inside)**

**Signature Outfit: (Nothing to very complicated, but says **_**them**_**)**

***Swim:**

**Personality (if they're in any other guild besides Sabertooth, make their personality fit the guild. Ex: Blue Pegasus would have flirty and sensual people that didn't dress like nuns. Liquid Flame's looking for people who are tough and aren't afraid to get the job done. List in bullets please):**

**#Fantasia Parade Outfit and Performance:**

**Magic:**

**Spells (at least 6 and explain what they do/look like):**

***Grand Magic Games Outfit:**

**1-10**

**Running:**

**Fighting:**

**Power:**

**Ability to withstand the cold:**

**How do they move/fight in the water?:**

**GMG's Questions:**

**Which Challenge do they plan to do?:**

**Frost Battle: A battle on mountain terrain against two frost wolves and a frost Gollum. The team who defeats all three the fastest wins.**

**Naval Battle**

**Countdown: A battle against a monster that opposes your magic type. The mage who lasts the longest wins**

**Chariot Race**

**Pandemonium**

* * *

"So that's why you want our guild building?" Sting asked matter of factly and Baraboaster, the guild master of Twilight Ogre, nodded. He flicked some of the ash from his cigar onto the floor.

"Yeah that's exactly right. Also, I don't think someone as _young_ as you should be able to handle a guild this powerful." Lector, who was fuming next to the other five mages, stepped forward.

"Listen sir, we all thinks that Sting-kun is doing a fabulous job of handling the guild." The red exceed crossed his arms and gave a smug look," Is the reason you want the guild because you trashed your other one?" he asked teasingly.

Lector shrunk back into the line after he got a pretty nasty glare from the guild master.

"If I remember correctly, it was you guys who took the original guild hall from Fairy Tail eight years ago?" Rufus asked, and the mafia looking guild master nodded his head.

"Yeah, but that's only because they never paid the rent on time, so we had to evict them."

"But we don't pay rent to you. We don't even have a rent to pay." Yukino stated blandly, and everybody nodded in agreement. Baraboaster flicked some more ash onto the floor.

"That's why I'm here to make a deal with you, a little friendly bet. If the five best mages can all win against my five best mages, you guys can keep the guild. If we win, we get the guild building." He then handed the blonde guild master a piece of paper.

Sting nodded as he took the paper," Alright fine. Me, Rogue, Yukino, Orga and Rufus."

The opposing guild master shook his head and smiled," No guild masters."

Sting nodded again and took the paper, which had really tiny words," Alrighty then, Rogue, Yukino, Orga Rufus and Jackie." He then signed the paper.

"Shouldn't you read the contract before you sign it?" Yukino, Jackie, Rogue and Lector asked, and Sting waved his hand dismissively in response.

"We've discussed it face to face already. I'll read it when once we get this little tournament started."

"Alright then I'll take that back" Baraboaster interjected as he took the piece of paper and shoved it into his suit jacket. "Let's go get this tournament started shall we?"

Everybody looked at each other nervously. "Won't we have time to prepare?" Orga asked, and the six mages finally took in that they were in their swimsuits, also known as, not anything to fight in.

"Well it you're all the strongest, then you won't need time to prepare wills you?" The Twilight Ogre guild master asked, giving them all a sickly sweet smile. "Plus, what's a tournament without a little fan service? Of course if you don't wanna do it now, that would be very bad. I mean, this contract only works for three hours as soon as you sign it."

They all had steam rising from the top of their heads. "Come on; let's just get this over with so we can go back to swimming." Yukino grumbled, and the group followed behind a happy bouncing Sting.

"Wait guys!" Lector said, stepping in front of the group." Frosh and I have a bad feeling about this!" Said exceed nodded in agreement.

"We _all_ have a bad feeling about this." Orga replied, "But like Yukino said, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get back to swimming." Rogue, Jackie and Rufus nodded in agreement before walking outside.

Before the infamous eight could make it outside, they were stopped by Dobengal and Marisol.

"Here. There's no reason to give those Twilight Ogre bastards an eyeful." Marisol said as she handed the two girls their clothes, and Dobengal handed Rufus, Orga and Rogue their clothes.

When all the mages, and Marisol, made it outside, they all sweat dropped.

At least four sets of bleachers were set up far away form a circular shaped dirt arena. There was even an announcer's bench and a special erected station just for Sting and Baraboaster.

"They really were prepared for us to come out here didn't they?" Rogue marveled to no one in particular.

"All the more reason to kick their ass's right?" Sting asked happily.

"Alright this is how it's gonna go!" The announcer, who looked a lot like the Sorcerer Weekly reporter Jason, shouted through the microphone.

"First, it's Orga from the Sabertooth side vs Dengal from the Twilight Ogre side!" The green haired mage scanned the opposing side until he found a smirking guy about the same size as him with deep red hair.

"Second, it's Eastin of Twilight Ogre Yukino if Sabertooth against!" The picture of the snowy haired mage and a picture of a woman with spiked rainbow hair appeared in the sky.

"Third, it's Jaqueline of Sabertooth vs Nenna of Twilight Ogre!" The picture of the raven haired female mage appeared in the sky along with a woman with sky blue waist long hair.

"Why are Yukino and I's pictures full bodies of us in our swimsuits?!" Jackie shouted over the crowd. They both had the same expression of anger carved into their faces.

"You're in them now aren't you?" The reporter shot back, and everybody, from the Twilight Ogre side cheered even louder.

"Now, without any _interruptions_, fourth is Rufus from Sabertooth against Bruska of Twilight Ogre!" The picture of Rufus, fully clothed just to prove Jackie and Yukino's point, shone in the sky next to the picture of a man with spiked deep yellow hair.

"And lastly, the fight we've all been waiting for, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, lads and lassies, long and short hairs, boots and flip flops!-"

"Just get on with it!" The entire bleacher side of Sabertooth shouted. To tell the truth, they wanted to get back in the pool even more than the five fighters did.

"Alright alright. The last battle! Maxwell the Molder vs The Shadow Dragon Slayer Roguuueeee!"

For such a small crowd, they sure did make a lot of noise.

Sting suddenly ran up to the group laughing and smiling like a maniac. "Guys! This team looks like fleas compared to what we've been through in the past couple years!"

The other five nodded in reply, even though they _really_ didn't feel like fighting in the first place.

"Orga just beat him really fast so we can finish our fights." Jackie grumbled as Yukino zipped her maroon sailor dress. The raven then flattened out the messed up parts so it was resting on her thigh, right above her guild mark.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosh shouted.

Orga walked to the dirt circle.

"Ready…"

He cracked his knuckles

"And…"

Dengal cracked his neck

"Fight!"

* * *

**This chapter **_**was**_** supposed to be a lot longer and go into Orga's fight against Dengal, but I think I've tortured you long enough.**

**CONGRATULATIONS to whoever decided to read this far! See you next time! ****  
**

**Sayonara children!**

**-819**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! *dodges rock* so, um, yeah… I made the promise to have the next chapter up by last Monday, but I had a camp that week from 9-5 and I was so tiered every time I got home. Also, I had a summer class that I was taking and you do not want to hear the fuckery that was the work we got. *pinches bridge of nose* Anyway~**

**Thanks a bunch for submitting some characters too! I really appreciate it.**

**The guilds that are still open are **

**Lamia Scale**

**Blue Pegasus **

**Liquid Flame **

**And **

**Mermaid Heel**

**So if you want those guilds, then send 'em in! **

**Also there's a poll on my profile dealing with should Sabertooth lose or win?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any OC but mine ^_^**

* * *

Orga brought his hands together, causing black lightning to crackle between them. "120mm Black Lightning Cannon!"

The ray of lightning shot, and hit Dengal dead center causing a cloud of dust to form.

Before the dust and dirt could fully disappear, Orga was hit in the face by a _very_ hard fist. When he regained his stance, he noticed that his pale opponent was now a gray color and looked very much like the rock to the far left.

"Like it?" Dengal teased." It's called elemental magic. Whatever object I touch for three seconds or more I'm able to absorb and turn into."

A black sphere appeared around him. Bolts of lightning shot out and hit Dengal on different parts of his body, but none of them had any effect.

**~ST~**

"Who knew Twilight Ogre had a reasonably strong mage?" Rogue asked from the sidelines. Rufus nodded in agreement, "If my memory serves me well, they didn't even get past the Sky Labyrinth in the Grand Magic Games last year."

"That's right." Yukino added, and they all turned back to the match.

**~ST~**

Fists were flying, knees and kicks were being thrown in the fight against Orga and Dengal.

"Ready to cough up that guild hall yet Sting?" Baraboaster chuckled as he lit another cigar in his mouth.

"Yeah right. Orga can do it! He just has to get the feel of the fight. Just wait, you'll be taking your leave and we'll go right back to swimming." Sting countered, and the opposing guild master smirked under his hat.

Orga had begun to fall back in the fight against Dengal. Said opposing mage had used his magic to turn into the dirt and every time Orga threw a punch, it would go right through Dengal and he'd retaliate with his rock covered hand that always hit their target.

Now it was a battle of all out brawn between the two mages.

..

"How long has this been going on?" Yukino asked, and the other mages shrugged.

"If this fight goes any longer, then there won't be any time for _our_ fights." Rogue added and a light bulb appeared over Jaqueline's head.

"Rufus how long did it say it took him to turn into an element?" The raven haired girl asked.

"Twas only fifteen minutes ago and you don't remember Jaqueline?" Rufus asked, ignoring the quick "Shut up" that followed. "He said three seconds." Jackie gave a smile so devious that the others swear that they saw devil ears and a tail stick out.

"I've got an idea."

As Orga threw another punch, his eyes trailed up when he heard his name being called by Rufus.

_Jackie spit on the ground_.

Orga gave them a confused look as he dodged and threw another punch.

Another whistle came and this time, he saw Rogue and Yukino spit on the ground

"Do you get what they're trying to do?" Kyune asked to Tamarack, and the purple haired mage nodded.

"They're trying to get Orga to spit on Dengal so-"

"So he can change into water and Orga can attack." Kyune finished, and they both nodded in conclusion.

The team of four had spit on the ground at least_ twice each_, and Orga had still not understood what they meant. "There's only one thing to do." Rogue concluded, and the rest of them turned an unnatural shade of green.

"NOT IT!" Jackie and Yukino shouted at the same time. Rufus looked between the two before knocking them to the ground in frustration.

"Just make it fast." The memory make mage grumbled," And just know that I'll remember this."

Orga snapped his head up for the millionth time at the sound of a whistle. He looked up and saw Rogue drop a fairly large wad of spit onto Rufus's shoulder.

_So that's what they wanted him to do._

Dodging another punch, Orga quickly flipped over his opponent's shoulder and dropped a tiny wad of spit onto the nape of Dengal's neck.

Before Dengal knew it, his body went from stone and sand, to water.

"Wha-"he began, but he was cut off by the green haired mage.

"Black Lightning Sphere!" Orga shouted, and a ball of black surrounded Dengal. Lightning erupted from every curve of the circle until they all shot into the center.

When the dust cleared, the Sabertooth mage was the one left standing and the Twilight Ogre one was out cold on the ground.

Orga pulled a microphone from his pocket, but before he could even utter the first word of his famous "Sabertooth Anthem", Yukino and Jackie pushed him out of the circle.

The snowy haired mage pulled her tube top over her head, untied the bikini straps, and handed the swimsuit to Jackie.

Sting turned away quickly, a faint but noticeable blush covering his cheeks. He felt something drip down from his nose and he quickly wiped it away.

To the guild master's horror, it was blood that came out of his nose.

He turned away from Baraboaster even more and began to wipe his nose furiously. There was no way that he was going to let Baraboaster out of all the people see him with a nosebleed. When he finished and was sure there was no more blood coming, he turned just to see Yukino summon her spirt.

"Open, Gate of the Fish, Pisces!"

* * *

**Yeah, yeah bite me. It's like almost 4 in the morning and I'm racing against time before my dad can come up stairs and yell at me for still being awake. **

**Thanks again for your OC's, and expect the next chapter very soon!**

**~819**


	3. Chapter 3: Yukino vs Eastin

**Hey guys! I know I'm almost a million years late but hey, school's kicking my butt -_-. I am in fact accepting every OC that's sent to me so if you send in an OC, stick with the story please! **

**I got like 50 PM's from people asking me to describe exactly who Jackie was, and so here; A filled out SYOC form of Jackie Vargas! **

**Name: Jacqueline 'Jackie' Vargas (Also known as the 'Incubus', even though she doesn't like it)**

**Age: 20 **

**Guild: Sabertooth**

**Sabertooth (Full)**

**Job (I.e. mage, second job moderator etc.): Mage **

**Mage or non-mage: Mage **

**Hair color and Style: She has black collarbone length hair that's cut in a traditional Japanese princess style with a solid gold headband that keeps her hair back, but the front bangs and the right side bang are left out. **

**Eye color and Shape: Cana's and navy blue **

**Body Type (for ex. Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Elfman, etc.): Erza **

**Guild mark location and color: Silver and on the side of her lower right thigh **

**Signature Outfit: Jackie wears a maroon top with 3/4ths sleeves (The sleeves hang to about her calves when her arms are down) with a small v-neck tucked inside a black upper thigh length skirt. She also has black knee length boots with a small heels. **

***Swim: A halter black bikini with orange bikini bottoms. **

**#Fantasia Parade Outfit and Performance: She changes into Vepar and flies over the crowd spraying them with sparkling different colored water. She also flies to the front and does some water tricks. **

**Magic: Goetia Takeover **

**Spells (at least 6): Whenever she changes, a solid black magic circle appears above her head and below her feet, her hair flares up and so does her clothes( not as much). All of her souls make her taller and bigger in size, enhanced speed, and strength. **

**Aim: Jackie now wears black shorts and a black crop long sleeve top made out scales. She has thigh high green boots that are also made out of scales and black scaley wings. Her body is covered in light scales and on her arms are black gauntlets with giant claws. Her hair is slicked back all the way and reaches her waist and she has a brown belt with a solid red short sword on her hip. **

**Her sword is made from pure flames and she's fire resistant (but not for long) **

**Pentagram slash**

**Scale Shot **

**Bael (also known as Belezebub) - She now has brown cat ears and a tail, her hair is wilder, and her eyes are a lighter shade of blue, and her top fangs poke out from her top lip. She now has on a yellow one piece suit with an open in the front and the back and shows most of her arms, legs, cleavage and most of her stomach with light grey thigh high boots. There's three insect leg like attachments that wrap around her back and open towards the front. Lastly, she has clear wings that look like a fly's wings and a thin gold crown on her head. **

**Lightning Strike**

**Hell's wrath **

**Acid rain**

**Blizzard **

**Vepar- Her hair has fishing nets tangled in her messy hair with a white seashell in the middle of her forehead. Her body is covered in different scars and bite marks. Jackie's wearing a white seashell bra like top with light blue bikini bottoms. There's attachments of dark blue that connect the sides of the top with the sides of her bottoms, but other than that it's all open. She has knee high sea blue boots and seaweed wrapping around her thighs to the start of her boots. Lastly, Jackie has seaweed that starts from her wrists to her elbows and wings that look like a flying fish's wings**

**Boiling Blast**

**Ocean's revenge**

**Seaweed whip **

**Whirlpool **

**Water whip**

**Leraje- Jackie has an upper thigh length short sleeved dress with an uneven and chopped hem. Her ears have grown long and to look elfish, she has short green felt ankle boots and a Robin Hood type hat. There's an arrow shaped scar above her right eye and different length scars all over her body. **

**Bow make **

**Heaven's retaliation **

**Circle shot **

***Grand Magic Games Outfit: She changes into a maroon short sleeve, short body suite and her boots. **

**Which Challenge do they plan to do?: Naval Battle **

**Now that I'm finished with that, now we can start with the real story! **

"Open Gate of the Fish; Pisces!"

The two fish appeared in front of Yukino in their human form. The three (not counting Orga) and everyone on the Sabertooth side of the bleachers sweat dropped.

" She really wants this over huh?" Piston asked towards Andrea.

The silverish-white haired mage nodded," Yeah. Not to mention she took an S-class mission and the train leaves tomorrow."

Piston nodded. Everybody knew _not _to mess with Yukino on her day off before a mission. It was just common fact.

Eastin raised her hand and a light blue magic circle appeared under Yukino and Pisces. Suddenly, they were all thrown towards the edge of the circle where they hit a blue force field.

"And we see the first use of the force field lacrima!" The reporter shouted in the microphone," That's right folks, no one gets in or out until someone is knocked out or forfeits!"

Yukino reached for her other gate key, while still on the wall, and held it up.

"Open Gate of the Scales; Libra!"

Said celestial spirit appeared, raised her scales in the air, and Eastin was flattened on her stomach.

Yukino and Pisces landed on their feet and the son looked at the mother. "Momma, does this mean what I think it does?"

The mother nodded. "Yes. She wants this over as soon as possible." And with that, the two charged at the opposing mage.

The rainbow haired mage blocked every blow from the two spirits until she was sent back by Libra's gravity change a second time. Another magic circle appeared under Yukino and the air began to tornado around her, sucking in Libra as well. Both celestial spirit and mage were a faint shade of green when Libra held up a small white flag.

"Princess," she lurched and held her stomach," I have to go." And she disappeared with a gold shimmer.

"That's ironic." Rogue added chuckling, followed by a "What?" from a newly bandaged Orga.

"That Libra's the spirit of scales and gravity and she got motion sick." Rogue finished nodding. Suddenly, his cheeks puffed out and he turned a vibrant shade of green before running towards the guild hall.

"I wonder how many times I have to remind him to not stare at fast moving things for a long time." Rufus groaned, shaking his head.

Lector shook his head as Rogue sped past him, "Can't Yukino just use the giant snake thingy she used in the Grand Magic Games?"

"Too big." Jackie replied, followed by "Fro thinks so too!"

"So she's stuck with Pisces?" The red exceed asked stiffly.

"Yep." Jackie finished, popping the "P".

Yukino, on the other hand, was doing better than they expected with just Pisces. The reason being, Pisces is just a silly spirit. They're always making jokes, or doing ridiculous antics one way or another.

"That's my girl!" Sting shouted from his spot as he saw her throw a few punches and kicks.

A water coated kick hit Eastin dead on and sent her flying up, only to be hit towards the ground by the son's kick.

"Princess do you want this over quickly?" The mother asked turning her head, and Yukino nodded. The two of them came together causing water to swirl under their feet. Another magic circle appeared over Yukino's head and she was slammed into the ground roughly.

The duo looked behind them and the whirlpool grew wilder, covering them both and the blast of water was shot. Eastin pushed against it as best as she could, until she finally gave in and was sent towards the lacrima.

A golden poof of light flashed in the whirlpool and it suddenly stopped. Eastin stuck to the wall for a second before falling to the ground like a wet towel hitting the floor.

The reporter screamed into the microphone. "And the winner is Yukino of Sabertoooootttthhhhh!"

**Heya! Hope you squashes like this chapter! I pinky promise to have the next one sooner than this one! **

**Don't forget to review, follow and favorite! **

**Next chapter: Jackie vs. Nenna**

**Love ya!**

**~819**


End file.
